Little Eyes
by Symphoniafan
Summary: Children never go to sleep when they are suppose to...


**Summary: Children never sleep when they are suppose to....**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Little Eyes**

Lloyd should have been sleeping. He knew that, but the blankets were itchy and hot and he could still see the light from the fire. He pouted and sat up, pushing and kicking the blankets off him, before looking around the dark tent.

Outside the fire still flickered and he could see Noishe's large outline curled at the front of the tent.

Lloyd smiled and started crawling over the blankets and over to the side of the tent. Noishe was a silly dog. This tent didn't have a floor, so Lloyd could leave from anywhere. He kept from giggling as he wriggled from underneath the siding and crawled into a nearby bush. Triumph filled his face as he peered through the leaves at the sleeping protozoan.

Casting his gaze about, Lloyd turned and scampered through the underbrush around the campsite. He had to be very quiet though, because his daddy could always hear him and he didn't want to get caught. Not yet.

Stopping, he popped his head up over a rotting log, watching the silhouette of his parents against the firelight. His mommy was leaning against his daddy, and she was singing. Lloyd smiled, remembering that song. Mommy always sang that song for him before bed. Maybe she was trying to get daddy to go to sleep too.

His daddy lifted an arm, caressing his mommy's hair. Lloyd blinked as he watched them, before covering his mouth with his little hand to keep from giggling. He had to be quiet.

Soon his mommy took his daddy's hand and stood up, still singing. His daddy shook his head, but Mommy always wins and Lloyd watched his daddy stand up.

--

Anna sang softly, wrapping her arms around Kratos' neck. She slowly swayed her hips, sliding her bare feet across the ground. Kratos at first didn't move, just stared into her eyes, standing stiffly.

She smiled, pulling on his neck as she sang a little louder.

"You will wake, Lloyd." Kratos admonished her.

She just grinned and pulled again, though her voice dropped a little. Kratos sighed and closed his eyes, before wrapping his arms around her, placing his hands in the small of her back.

Anna leaned into him, placing her head against his chest, sliding her arms down a little to rest on his shoulders and Kratos kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer.

--

Lloyd's eyes widened in excitement as he watched his daddy's feet slide across the ground with his mommy's. Daddy was dancing. Daddy was dancing to his mommy's singing!

Lloyd started humming along with his mommy's singing, though very quietly. They thought he was still sleeping.

He ducked back down and slowly crawled backwards, and then around the log, getting closer. There was one bush just perfect for spying. They would never see him there.

--

"I wish we could stay here forever." Anna whispered, pausing in her singing to look up at Kratos. "Just stay like this forever."

Kratos smiled, touching the back of her head lightly, but he didn't answer. They both knew that it was impossible and that to hope for such a thing was foolhardy. But he didn't need to say it, either.

Anna smiled up at him, then rose on her tiptoes and pulled his head down slightly letting her lips brush against his before kissing lightly.

Kratos' eyes closed just before a small, stifled giggle sounded behind them.

--

Lloyd's little hands clapped over his mouth firmly, cutting off the giggle, though his eyes were bright and gleaming as he waited for his daddy to look at him.

His mommy blinked and settled back on her feet as his daddy sighed. "What is it?"

"We have an onlooker." Daddy murmured, tipping his head slightly in Lloyd's direction.

Mommy smiled and shook her head. Then she slowly slid her hands down his daddy's arms, grasping his large hands in her own and walked backward towards their earlier seat, pulling him. Her back was to Lloyd and he grinned, placing his hands back on the ground to lean forward.

His daddy was looking in his direction, but Lloyd was such a good hider that Daddy must not have seen him because he had sat down beside Mommy. Lloyd giggled as his mommy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, but quickly slapped a hand to his mouth again. The small little clap was very loud in the darkness.

Lloyd's eyes widened as he saw his daddy stiffen, turning his head to the side a little bit.

"Lloyd. Come out from the bush."

--

Anna giggled and Kratos refrained from smiling as their son crawled out from beneath the bush and scuttled over to the log, squeezing between them. His face and hands were streaked with dirt. Bits of leaves and grass clung to his dishevelled hair and his pyjamas were stained. But a huge toothy smile beamed up at Kratos, large eyes glittering in excitement.

Kratos' mouth twitched.

"Lloyd, what are you doing out of bed?" Anna reached over, picking the leaves from her boy's hair. "And you are a mess."

Lloyd wriggled and reached for Anna's hand, holding it so she couldn't fuss over him. "Spying!" Lloyd giggled and kicked his little feet, knocking them against the wood.

"You are suppose to be sleeping." Kratos scolded softly, watching as Lloyd's babyish face pouted.

"Not sleepy." Lloyd kicked his feet again.

Kratos frowned slightly. Lloyd frowned back, folding his little arms. Anna burst out laughing as Kratos blinked in mild surprise. Lloyd's expression transformed into a giggling grin and he stood up on the log, reached over, and poked Kratos' cheek. "Daddy smile too!"

Anna covered her mouth, hiding her grin as she waited for Kratos' reaction. Lloyd clutched Kratos' shoulder, his legs shaking as he tried to keep balance. Kratos blinked again and then chuckled, reaching up to rub his son's head.

Lloyd laughed and let go of Kratos' shoulder and reached up to catch Kratos' hand. "Daddy smiled!"

Kratos brought his hand down and Lloyd staggered before grabbing Kratos' shoulder again. Anna reached over and rubbed Lloyd's back. "Daddy always smiles for little Lloyd, right?"

"And mommy!" Lloyd added, grinning. "Daddy kisses Mommy!" he broke into a giggling fit, nearly falling off the log until Kratos steadied him.

Kratos cleared his throat. "Lloyd should be in bed, now. It is late."

It always amazed Kratos how fast a child's emotions could change. Lloyd's face frowned up at him again. "No. Stars!"

"Lloyd. Daddy is right. It is very late." Anna stood and reached for Lloyd, but he slid off the back of the log and ducked behind Kratos. "Lloyd," Anna chided.

Kratos smirked as he felt the little hands grip the back of his shirt. "Stars with Daddy." Came the mumbled response.

Anna sighed and looked at Kratos expectantly. Kratos nodded his head and turned around, plucking Lloyd off the ground and into his arms. Despite Lloyd's wriggling, Kratos held him firmly and stood up. "Listen to your mother, Lloyd." Kratos hesitated when he saw Lloyd's lower lip begin to quiver and then touched his nose gently. "We can look at them tomorrow."

Lloyd grinned. "Okay!"

Anna smiled and slid next to Kratos, holding his arm. "You are a bad influence on him." She chided. "He shouldn't stay up so late."

Kratos smiled. "You love the stars as well."

Anna laughed. "I suppose I do." Then she rose up and kissed him on the cheek. "But I love you more."

"Kiss!" Lloyd starting giggling, covering his eyes with his little hands, though peeking through the spread fingers.

Anna laughed and Kratos smiled, before turning to look down at Anna as they walked towards the tent. "I love you, too. "

Anna leaned against him.

"Love me, too, right?" Lloyd's little voice piped up.

Kratos and Anna laughed as they ducked into the tent.

**Finishing this at one o'clock in the morning and I need to wake up early. Should be sleeping myself...kind of ironic, in a way....**

**Anyway, I am in a fluff mood again, so this was imagined up. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
